Way of the Wanderer
by NinjaCheesepuff
Summary: Yasuo has always been on the run. Running from hes past, his troubles, and his next friend -turned- killer. But when he gets to the Institute of War, it all catches up to him. Will he be able to suppress his emotions long enough to come to peace? Rated M for blood, gore, language and future lemons.
1. Prologe

**Hey guys! First story so go easy, all constructive criticism is appreciated! I wrote this story because there have been a few Yasuo fanatics, but I don't feel he's been done justice just yet. I do not own any of the characters, Riot does. Fair warning there could be a few spelling mistakes T_T but wuteva. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Just edited this SHEITT so it's longer. And easier to read. So there.  
**

* * *

The world was just waking, the suns tendrils creeping over the tree tops. A lone figure padded silently towards a massive stone Institute. He moved without a sound, for he wore no formal shoes. A long katana was tied loosely to his left side, its intricate pommel faintly shining in the small amount of light present. Massive stone pillars held up a triangular roof leading into the main lobby. He walked so quietly, the half-asleep teller didn't notice him until he cleared his throat.

"Oh - Shit! I didn't see…or hear you…" she stammered. "Ah! Where are my manners. Welcome to the Institute of War. What might your business be here traveler? Come to enroll as a summoner?"

"No." he stated dully, while producing a gold stamped letter from his pocket.

"Oh! Yes I heard you were coming here… you're about… 3 hours early though…" her voice trailed off again.

"I can wait." He was used to waiting. It had become second nature now.

"Alright then. There are benches out in the courtyard for your use, or tables in the lobby if you prefer."

"I'll be outside." He called behind his back as he left.

He wandered through the courtyard, finding a bench facing the sunrise, sat, and pulled a small wood block with a carving knife lodged in its flank. He removed this and began to whittle. He never knew what he was whittling until he finished. As he sat, for two and a half hours, the shaving pile in his lap slowly grew. He stopped to admire his handy work. It was a small figurine of a samurai, devoid of a helmet, and face. He smiled sadly at the carving, and scratched his name into the bottom.

_Yasuo._

He gingerly took the figurine in his hand, stood, tossed it into the air, and in one swift movement, drew his sword and smacked the carving with its broadside. A powerful gust of wind took it dozens of times farther than the hit would have originally sent it. _If you love something, let it go. _He glanced at his sword. He didn't love it. That's why he kept it. He strode back to the Institute. Now, a large Minotaur stood by its open doors.

* * *

_Somewhere in the forest…_

Sitting on a stump and meditating, a silver haired girl was oblivious to the object flying precariously speeding towards her. Only when it struck her in the head did she realize its presence.

"Fuck! Ow… the fuck was that?" she called to no one. She picked up the figurine.

"The fuck is this? The fuck is a Yasuo?" she yelled at the forest. No reply. She scowled and placed the carving on her stump. She would solve that mystery after breakfast. She brushed herself off, rubbed her head and jogged back 2 miles to the Institute.

* * *

Yasuo strode past the Minotaur.

"How we doin." Came a gruff gravelly voice. Yasuo responded in kind with a nod.

He padded his way back to the teller's desk.

"You're still early, but the High Counselors should be able to see you now. ALISTAR!" the minotaur sauntered over.

"Yes Maggie?"

"Take him to the High Counselors for the Trials." She called. But Alistair was already leading Yasuo deeper into the Institute.

They came to two huge double doors, splattered in delicate carvings of the first Rune War. The summoners first failure. The whole reason the League of Legends, and the Institute was created.

"This is your stop friend. And remember, it's all an illusion. Don't worry too much." Before yasuo could ask what he meant, the Minotaur was 30 feet away from him. He sighed, and braced himself to the door, preparing to push with all his might. Much to his surprise, they slid open silently and were easy to push.

He shifted his spiked shoulder pad nervously. _No turning back now._ He thought. He strode to the center of the room. Runes in a circle illuminated the platform he was standing on. Three massively high chairs rose almost up to the ceiling. What was most peculiar were the people atop these, whose robes flowed almost to the ground. Recognizing the chain of command, Yasuo bowed deeply.

"Rise Samurai Yasuo, and tell your story." The voice was deep and commanding, and seemed to come from everywhere.

* * *

_A child wandered through the forest, badly burned, and tailed closely by his little brother. _

_"C'mon Yasuo, we're almost there." Called the boy ahead. _

_"I'm tired Yone, where's mom and dad?" The boy known as Yasuo whined. _

_Yone chocked up. Although he was only 9, and 4 years older than Yasuo, he knew what happened. Noxus, the Black Country, had attacked their village on the south side of the island known as Ionia. They burned the whole place to the ground and salted the fields so nothing could grow, and set up a camp for strategic reasons Yone was oblivious to. _

_"Mom and dad are fine. We should see them at the temple we're going to." Came the weary lie. _

_"Promise?" asked Yasuo._

_Yone fought tears. "P—promise." _

_"Ok… do you still have food?" It was relieving how quickly Yasuo lost interest in certain matters. _

_Yone handed him the last scrap of bread. They treaded up a lazily sloping hill. Yone stopped at the top. Just a mile in front of them stood a massive temple, with two massive marble dragons sitting by the open halls. Yone couldn't hold himself back. He broke into a run, despite being devoid of three days of sleep. He ran for about ten minutes before he realized Yasuo was keeping up with him effortlessly, and a gust of wind pushed at their backs. His younger brother began to run faster and faster until he seemed to not be touching the ground. _

_"Oh my Gods Yasuo, look at your feet!" Yone called at his brother, struggling to keep up. _

_Yasuo slid to a stop. He looked at his feet, hovering an inch above the grass. "Wow, coooool!" he called, grabbing his ankle, and staring at his heel. The wind died soon after, and he slumped to the ground. Yasuo's intrest wavered, and he wandered into the hall. Men with swords lined the walls, but made no move to stop them. At the end of the hall was a split set of stairs leading to a stone training grounds. Yone took Yasuo by the hand and lead him through the tangle of equipment and people. An Elder was teaching a group of younglings about patience. _

_"Ok Yasuo, don't speak while he's talking. Just listen. Got it?" Yone whispered the command. Yasuo responded by vigorously nodding his head. _

_The lecture went on, and Yone soaked every word of it in. Yasuo, on the other hand, was engrossed by the tangle of bodies crossing training blades. The lecture tailed on for a few more minutes, and then ended, with the elder dismissing them with a smile. All the kids rose, and Yone nudged Yasuo to rise too. The boys proceeded to bow, followed awkwardly by the brothers. The kids rose and dispersed. Yone bee-lined for the elder, and explained how he got here. _

_"I—_We_—would like to train to be samurai to protect our country from the invaders." The Elder nodded slowly, digesting the information slowly. _

_"Where's your brother?" he finally asked, with questioning eyes. _

_"He's right here—Huh? Yasuo!? Yasuo where are you!?" he called as he spun 180 degrees. Yone spotted him, holding a sword. Yone watched a terrifyingly awesome scene unfold. _

_Yasuo was so happy. He charged one of the dummies with a war shriek, and impaled it straight through. He couldn't remove the sword. He frowned and tried again. It wouldn't budge. A light wind rolled through an open window. Yasuo was too focused on the wind to notice… until the wind whipped rapidly and flung the sword into his hand. Everyone looked on in wonder. The Elder heasitantly strode to him. _

_"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked care laced in his voice. _

_"I… didn't. It just happened…" was Yasuo's clearly terrified voice squeaked. _

_"Well, that was amazing. Want me to teach you how to use that? Your brother can too!" exclaimed the Elder, coaxing Yasuo to comply. _

_"Oh…Okay…I guess…" he mustered. Yone audibly sighed behind the Elder. They had been accepted, through sheer accident. _

_"Good. Training starts today. Let me show you around…" _

_And so began The Brothers training. It progressed for years, Yasuo always a half step ahead of Yone. Yone didn't mind, for he had exponentially more control. _

_But it wouldn't last. _

_13 years later after their admittance, Noxus struck, with hellbound fury, claiming Manifest Destiny over Ionia. They swept through the south west with ease, and began to march on the temple. On December 9__th__, 19 CLE, they stood at the doorway of the temple. _

_"Come out and face us!" Screamed the Commanding Officer. The Elder hobbled out. _

_"What could an honorable man such as yourself, require from such a feeble man such as myself?" He asked coyly. _

_"All of your valuables, and any scrolls or books you have."_

_"Alright. We have but one valuable to give." He beckoned inside, and a pair of youngling's held the remains of a gold sword. The Officer scowled slapped the Elder with a metal plated hand, drawing blood. _

_"Enough games. Bring your valuables, or your temple will burn." He threatened. _

_"We have none. I told you already." Replied the Elder, regaining composure. _

_The man snarled, and turned back to the legion. _

_"Prepare for combat! Ready cannons! Pull bows taught! On my mark!" he raised his hand above his head, and paused to turn to the Elder. "I this what you want _old man_?" _

_Before the Elder could respond, he swept his hand downwards, and the thunder of artillery sounded. _

_Inside, the cluster of samurai gasped as the temple shook and groaned as it was battered with shells. Yasuo was pacing in the Elders chambers, when he heard the familiar battle cry of his order. He sighed, and the Elder was hurriedly ushered into the safety of his chamber. _

_"Yasuo, you are tasked with defending the Elder with your life. But that time won't likely come. We can hold our own." The samurai saluted arrogantly and ran out. He leaned against the window, and stared at the battlefield, already littered with corpses. He watched the battle unfold, and the Noxian forces deplete. But something was cutting down the samurai like they weren't there. The soldier wore a hood and stone shoulder pads, but carried a sword the size of their person. They whipped it around as if it weighed nothing. _

_Yasuo was furious. He should be down there. Not here playing babysitter. He spotted Yone, slicing through his foes with ease. Yasuo smiled. _Yone can hold his own. At least one of the Brothers are down there. _Yasuo thought, as he admired the flow of Yone's blade. Seconds passed. "Elder, I will be back soon. I need to be down there." He proclaimed. _

_"I am in no position to stop you Yasuo. But I do not condone these actions. If you aren't back soon, you will suffer." The Elder replied tiredly. _

_And with that, Yasuo strode down the stairs into the hall. He broke into a sprint the moment he saw daylight. He became a flurry of steel and wind. Nothing could stop him, nor would he let anything. He soon found himself shoulder to shoulder with Yone, in the sights of a semicircle of Noxians. _

_"Why aren't you protecting the Elder?" Yone's voice mocked. _

_"It's too exciting. I needed some peace and quiet." He replied sarcastically. They both laughed and charged headlong into battle. Yasuo lost track of time, but he had only seemed to have been about an hour on the field. _I should get back to the Elder soon. _ He thought. A battle cry tore him violently from his thought. He turned just barely to block a massive stone sword inscribed with runes. The wielder, stared back with blood red eyes under their hood. _Wait…that's a gir- _He couldn't finish the thought for the blade came down again. And again. And again. She was trying to break his sword. On the fourth blow, he slid his sword to a diagonal, scraping her blade off of him and lodging it into the soil. He swiped at her head, but she rolled leaving her sword behind. Yasuo seemed to have won.  
_

_"Riven!" a Noxian voice called behind Yasuo. He had seconds to duck until the blade was flung through the air where his head was moments before. The girl looked conflicted. She turned on heel and ran. He didn't chase. Soon, a ring of a dozen Soldiers surrounded him, keeping him in place. He smirked, readied his footing and spun in a circle, slicing all of their throats, life pouring from their necks along with the blood. He sprinted back to the temple, but had to stop and fight the reaming soldiers in the temple. A horn blew in the fields. A retreat horn. The samurai had succeeded. A cry rang out into the crisp afternoon air, and the all celebrated a little. Hugs were shared for the living; tears were shed for the dead. Yasuo was overjoyed to see a blood-spattered Yone stride through the door. They both ran up the stairs to celebrate with the Elder._

* * *

_Yasuo knelt in front of the corpse, waiting for his fate. _

_"Yasuo. You are hereby accused of the death of the Elder, by leaving your post to protect him. Do you accept this, even though the penalty is death?" that was a statement, more than a question. _

_"Yes." Yasuo replied through clenched teeth. _

_"You are also here by convicted of murdering the Elder, using the same wind technique he taught you." _

_"Wait, what? I didn't kill the Elder with my own blade! I was on the battlefield!" Yasuo yelled lifting his head. _

_"There is no evidence to prove you didn't kill him before you left. Do you accept these charges?"_

_The samurai asked again. _

_"No." it was a whisper. _

_"What?"_

_"I said I don't accept those charges."_

_"Then do you, Yasuo, give up a life of honor for the selfishness of your own life?" _

No, _"Yes, yes I do." And with that, Yasuo bolted towards the window, using the wind to shatter it out wards. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there, and welcome to chapter 2 of Way of the Wanderer! As a fore note, I would like to say that I plan on continuing this story every weekend, and I want this to be ****_long. _****If you would like to play LoL with me send me a PM and a friend request on League. my summoner name is... you guessed it, NinjaCheesepuff! As always, reviews are appreciated and encouraged! **

"Thank you. I needed to see that." With that he bowed and slunk to the huge doors. Hearing them close behind him, he sighed.

In front of him stood a _vibrating _Maggie. "Ok I need you to answer a few questions. First, name, then alias, then gender, male, ok, prefer lane… mid… or top… next…" her questions were so fast, they became inaudible sounds.

"Hey hey hey! Stop!" Yasuo yelled.

"What do you need, should I go back a few questions?"

"Do you drink coffee?" he said over the next stream of questions.

She hesitated, taken aback by the question. "Yes why?"

"Decaf or regular?"

"Decaf of course, my friends said I was RRREEEEEEAAAAALLLLLYYY hyper when I drank regular." She cried, as her eyes visibly dilated.

"Maybe you should lay off it entirely." Yasuo suggested. "Also, where's the best place to get a drink around here?" he glanced at the clock above her desk. It was 3:00.

"Mmmm… try the town in the center of the Institute. Bound to be something there." She suggested.

He thanked her, and began to trek his way through the endless expanse of the Institute.

* * *

"How the fuck…" a full-blown town sat directly in the center of the Institute. It had all the things a town needed, a park, multiple religious temples, a carnival, a council building, (the summoners made up the senate) and a market place. Yasuo didn't know where to start. So, he did the one technique he had mastered. He wandered. Soaking up all he could of his surroundings, the smell, the noise, the taste of the air. He noticed a few bars, some crowded, some empty, but none caught his eye as experienced. Deeper and deeper into the city he traveled, until he came along a small building, with closed doors, tinted windows and a wooden sign that read _The Battle Bunny._ No ads about "live girls", or "the best drinks in town". It seemed so plain, so boring so… perfect.

The door creaked open to reveal a semi-packed house. Most were townsfolk, but a few were summoners, due to their signature purple robes. An anchor shaped stage housed 3 poles, and all were occupied by girls in onesies and—_Bunny ears? _ Yasuo was already liking this, due to the fact that it was so tacky. He slunk to the bar and sat down. A middle-aged man, who he assumed was the bartender, asked what he wanted.

"We do requests, if you wanna try something custom made." He finished.

"Do you know what Loneliness is?" Yasuo asked with a smirk.

"Haven't made one of those in years, but I remember how to make it." He shot back with a laugh.

He then proceeded to place 3 ice cubes, blue Renektade, Graggyice, a shot of vodka and a leaf of mint into a bar shaker. The liquid popped and fizzed, and soon, a frosted glass of dark blue was set in front of Yasuo. He sipped it. It was bittersweet, and hinted at mint. It was made to perfection.

"Thanks. You sure know your drinks."

"It's literally my life." They both laughed at his alcoholism joke, and Yasuo quickly gained interest in the girls. None of them were amazing, but they were all very good. Yasuo sat there, lost in thought and the girls, when they all finished, simultaneously.

"Ooh here comes our best dancer. Just watch."

Yasuo nodded, for the girl had already taken the stage. Her dance began. It was nothing likes the other girls flirtatious rubbing, or flashing. This was classy, like an actual dance. She proceeded to the first pole, leapt, and spun around it. Taking her hands of, she suspended herself mid pole with sheer leg strength. Three more spins, then she was off the pole. She backhand sprung to the left pole, and repeated her dance for that section of the crowd. Then to the right. About thirty feet from Yasuo they made eye contact. It was bright enough to see she had bright red eyes beneath silver bangs. She smiled at him, he returned in kind.

"Shes the best, aint she?" the gravel in his voice brought Yasuo out of his trance.

"Yeah, she looked like a fighter onstage it was great." Yasuo mumbled.

"That's 'cuz she is. A champion, I mean. She fights in the League." He proclaimed with a smile, as if he alone had brought her here.

"Really? I might see her around then…"

"Why, are you a summoner?" The man asked, prodding.

"No I recently enrolled as a Champion."

The bartenders face whitened. "You—you're lying. Please tell me this is some kind of joke. Please."

"No its not a joke. Is me being a champion a problem?" Yasuo released every word slowly.

"Oh nonononononnonono. She's gonna kill me. Don't tell anyone you saw her here." He stammered. "My life's at stake. She told us at sword point not to tell anyone. ANYONE." He reiterated.

"Alright alright. Can I talk to her? To make her not kill you, I mean." Yasuo pushed.

"She's probably left already. If you really are a Champion, you'll see her at the cafeteria."

"Well then," Yasuo slammed back his drink. "I'll be off then, here. For you not throwing me out." Yasuo pulled 200 valorians out of his shoulder pack.

"Oh, I would never throw anyone out of my bar. But thanks anyways. Comeback any time you want… I guess. As long as I'm not dead, you're welcome here." The man burst out. "My names Marcus by the way."

"Mine's Yasuo. It was good to meet you Marcus." Yasuo complied. With that, he turned, and tried to remember the way back to the Institute.

* * *

"Do you know the way back to the Institute? I'm new here and very lost." Yasuo asked the **_13_****_th_**person.

"Yeah keep going down this road then take a left." Came a backward call from the man he was trying to talk to.

Yasuo looked down the road. It was straight, and had _ONLY _right turns.

"Great. Thanks for the help asshole." He muttered under his breath. Tucking his chin into his collar, he began to walk, chest first into the teller Maggie.

"Oh thank god. How the hell do I get out of here Maggie?" Yasuo shot out at her.

"Hmm?" she looked up. "Oh Yasuo! I'm going back too! Tag along. You might meet some other summoners. Follow me!" She yelled, way too loud, and began to trek back the way he had just came.

She began to talk about the city itself, how, because of the Institutes growing popularity; they needed somewhere to house all the summoners, so a small town was created. Soon, traders showed up and bought houses without being summoners. By three weeks of being open, the town became a social hotspot. The carnival came to this town, and just stayed. People began to flock, and they soon needed to open roadways for vehicles to get in and out. Eventually, it became a legitimate town, with a small democratic-republic running the town, and fully functioning Emergency Response Teams. All in all, it was a bustling, full town in the center if one of the bloodiest places on Runeterra.

The tour ended with the duo coming to the same staircase that Yasuo went down to get into the town.

"I'm also looking for the cafeteria, where is it?" Yasuo asked her, as they neared the top.

"You could've eaten in town but," She said skeptically, "It's down the hall to the left. Ya can't miss it. Bye now Yasuo!"

"Ok buh-bye." _I hope it's actually down the hall to the left. _He sighed, and began to walk. Soon, a mummer erupted, down the hall to the left. A large open doorway spilled into a cafeteria filled with creatures of all shapes and sizes. Scanning the room, he saw the buffet. There were five sections of food to choose from. Noxian, Ionian, Demacian, Freljordian, and Miscellaneous. The tables were also arranged, but to some other degree. He saw Noxians and Demacians sitting together, Zaunites and Piltoverians chatting, and creatures of the Void in sunlight. He scanning the buffet, he noticed his favorite dish. Plain Ionian rice with a Samurai Sushi side. He turned, searching for a secluded corner to sit in. Spotting it, he swiftly avoided eye contact and plopped down as close to the wall as he could. He chewed his rice, andhis mind began to wander to places unknown. _Why am I here? Will this bring me closer to th Elders killer? And who is that?_ He asked himself, as a silver headed girl sat down, cloaked in a baggie hoodie, sweat pants and an ice bag on her head. She looked pissed. Completely engrossed by the novel in her hand, she didn't notice Yasuo.

"What a day to get Satan's Sacrificial Water fall. Fuck. And whatever the fuck a Yasuo is, I will kill it."

She mumbled a few more curses under her breath, then exhaled deeply.

"Ok Riven. You can get through this day. Just two matches then, ice-cream and movies. You just have to stay calm. And not stab any snotty, pretentious, asshole-ish, summoners." She finished her pep talk to herself with a scowl. Yasuo started listening to her conversation after she said his name. He was a little anxious to make sure she didn't kill Marcus, so, he cleared his throat. She barely glanced up. Her eyes stopped reading, and slowly, as if she didn't believe that Yasuo existed, brought her gaze to him. She stared for a few moments. Before Yasuo could speak, her fists were clenched in his shirt, and he was face to face with Riven, over the table.  
"_You." _Was all she could seethe through clenched teeth.

"Hi there. My names Yasuo. Why are you so mad at me?" he asked with a mocking smile.

_"You saw me…_"

"Oh! That. You were great. I need to tell you I would like you to not kill Marcus. He seems like a nice man."

_"If you tell anyone, I will rip out your throat ant hang you with it. Understand?" _she finalized this statement with a death glare.

Yasuo mock saluted her. "Yes mam." He replied in his best Noxian accent.

_"And, your little piece of wood hit my head." _

"We didn't have sex…" he joked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Wow Riven, already making out with the new guy? Classy." A sultry voice came behind him.

"And without me?" an Ionian accent purred along.

"Guys stop this is weird. He's probably uncomfortable. Having just hooked up, he's in a steady relationship and you should respect that." Came a high-pitched, bubbly voice over the rest.

Riven threw Yasuo at the group, who caught him.

"I didn't hook up with him. I was threatening him." She yelled, red-faced.

"Yep, I saw her dance." Was Yasuo's smug reply.

"Wow, really? Isnt she soooooo good?" Yasuo had a chance to turn and see who was talking. Standing before him were four girls. The left most one, a blonde in a chest plate and tight leggings, seemed to be expecting an answer. Next, was a crimson haired girl in a tight leather—_sports bra? Something like that._ It hugged her slender, yet fir body well. Third was a black-haired, curvy Ionian with large fluffy things that extended from her dress. Finally, a scantily clad redhead with a huge hat stood, hand on her hip, eyeing him.

"Well?" came the blondes voice again.

"Yeah… great." He glanced over the quad of women again.

"Hmm. Like what ya see big guy?" Cooed the Crimson haired one. "My names Katarina. But you can call me Kat. Also, on an unrelated note, my rooms 269 in the Noxian Wing. Come by anytime." She finished with a wink.

"Hey! Fuck you! Me first! I always get to break em in! Whatever. I'm Ahri. A nine tailed Ionian fox. Come by for a fuck anytime. I'll treat you right."

"Hah. Like you could outperform _me. _I'm Miss Sarah Fortune. Call me Sarah, only after sex. And between me and you? I'm the best at it here."  
"_That's a lie!/Fuck you!" _Came Ahri and Kat's rebuttal.

"Ugh. I'm Lux, and I don't want to have sex with you. I know how to keep a relationship, unlike the rest of these _floozies_." She concluded, sticking out her tongue at the opposing trio.

"I'd just like to eat my sushi and talk, _without _the sex. I've only been here for a few hours. At least let me use my own bed before yours." He sighed. Sitting next to him now, with two on each side, they chatted about life.

"Anyways, Yasuo, you can't just eat rice and sushi for the rest of your life." Kat joked. "C'mon. I'll show you some of the other food." She stood, and pulled him to his feet. Wrapping her arm around his, she strutted to the food stand and began to explain the many cuisines. In the end, Yasuo strode back to the table with a plate filled with samples of the four styles of food. He avoided the miscellaneous, because it had what seemed to be a femur floating t=in what seemed to be a stew.

Katarina was still chatting away with him, he was enticed, to say the least. She knew a good lot about bladecraft. During his conversation, he ran smack into an Ionian, (he could tell due to her warriors intricate red robes), with an X-shaped quadblade, hovering slightly behind her.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to…" the woman's voice trailed off as she looked up. "_You_… her faced hardened, as she placed a foot on his upper chest and backflipped off of him, sending his body careening into the table behind him.

"_Murderer!_" She shrieked. "_Die for you dishonor!"_ Now standing, Yasuo realized what was happening, she, and her flying blade, were a hairs width away from his sternum. He reacted by spinning to the left, narrowly avoiding her blade.

"Can I not fight you? I just want to eat." Yasuo called at her.

"_Eat STEEL murderer!" _She screamed back.

"Wow. Cliché much?"he mumbled. He grabbed the nearest thing to him, a spoon, and flog it at the window. It shattered loudly. _C'mon, c'mon c'mon!_ Yasuo screamed internally. A light breeze rolled through the opening. He willed it to become hurricane status, and directed it to the table with the stunned women. His sword, beneath his seat, got taken by the wind and thrown into his hand. Reacting with the wind, he guided his hand so the blade was caught already unsheathing itself, the scabbard flinging itself towards his attacker. It ricocheted off her stomach, and onto the floor. Yasuo stood ready while she regained her breath. Footsteps sounded in the hall.

"Halt Irealia, Will of the Blades! Cease your fighting immediately or we will act!" Yasuo turned to the noise. Six summoners stood at the door way, energy sizzling from each of their fingers.

"HE'S A MURDERER!" She screamed in response. "HE MURDERED DOZENS OF INNOCENT SAMURAI TO KEEP HIS OWN LIFE! HE MURDERED GOOD WARRIORS! GOOD PEOPLE!"

"As have you, Irealia. Hundreds more than him actually. The only difference was that they were Noxian." Came a sage, deep voice to the left of Yasuo. A lean man dressed in yellow Ionian robes, a set spiked shoulder pads, and very strange headgear, sporting seven lenses.

"Irealia. Go back to your chambers. I will speak with you shortly." His voice demanded respect, and his word was the last word.

"But-"

"No. you acted on rage. That is breaking the first rule of _both _of our fighting styles. Go. Now."

Irealia, defeated, sulked back to the doorway, where the summoners escorted her away.

"What is your name, friend?" The man asked.

"Yasuo. And I would like to apologize for my actions. I shouldn't have raised my blade."

"Hah. If you didn't raise you blade, you would probably be dead. You have no need to apologize. It is in all of our nature here to fight. My name is Master Yi. You, and many others, may refer to me as just Yi." He smiled at Yasuo.

"Thank you for your sympathy and kindness." Yasuo bowed low. Straightening, he glanced at the now cold food. His appetite was completely erased due to the adrenaline.

"Ok. Looks like I'm gonna, I dunno. Find my room. Bye guys. Sorry for upsetting all of your lunches." He addressed the hundred or more eyes trained on him and the spectacle that just unfolded. Glancing one last time around the room, he caught Kat's eye again. She licked her lips.

"All of our offers stand newbie." Ahri said, barely a whisper, so that none could hear her except him.

* * *

"Ok Yasuo. Your room will be in the apolitical wing, along with the supports and a few others. 302…303…304…305! Here you go!" Maggie cried. Yasuo glanced down the hall. His door, a plain mahogany looked pathetic compared to the specially customized ones around him. To his right, a purple door with semispheres protruding from it. To his right, a door more similar and plain like his, aside from a green runes inscribed in each corner.

"Why is my door so… plain?" He pondered aloud, not meaning for Maggie to hear.

"Oh, you can customize you door any way you want. Get it professionally done, magically for speed, or do it yourself. It's up to you." With that she twisted the knob, and the door slid open noiselessly. The room was plain, a light sky blue on the far wall, which was opened by a balcony. To the right of the door was a kitchen, with a plane stove and refrigerator. A microwave sat on the L shaped counter that split the room in half. A circular king sized bed sat close to the far wall. To his left, a small section housed a low Kotatsu sat with four pillows around it. He began to walk over to the balcony, stopping at the foot of the bed, noticing a minifridge under the nightstand. Opening it, he found five of his favorite things. Blue Renektade, Graggyice, a small bottle of vodka, an ice box, and a plastic bag filled with mint.

"Those summoners really thought of everything, didn't they." Maggie commented behind him. She was oddly close.

He grunted in response, and strode past her to the balcony. It over looked the training grounds, which were deserted. Leaning on the rail, he closed his eyes, allowing the wind to kiss his face. _Wait…_ he cracked an eye open. Maggie's eyes were closed, and her face pressed against the side of his.

"Umm… Maggie?" he broke the silence.

Her eyes shot open while she ripped herself away from him. She clamped a hand over her mouth before she screamed.

"OmygodsI'msosorryIdon'tknowwhatcameovermedonttellanyonepleasepleasepleaseimsosorry-"

"Maggie! It's ok! Shit happens! I know! Just breathe. You're hyperventilating." Yasuo yelled at her.

Maggie, on the other hand, was having a panic attack. The triple shot of espresso wasn't helping. She lied to him and her friends when she said she drank decaf. Collapsing on the floor, she couldn't hear Yasuo over her heart beat. Her last thought would be the sheer embarrassment she felt right now.

"Maggie! Maggie! Stay with me! Hey!" Yasuo was losing her. Fast. Being adept n wind combat, he was also aware of the respiratory system, and quickly began to perform CPR to resuscitate her. _Push. Push. Push. Push. Push. _He forced wind into her lungs. Her chest rose, and fell. Rose and fell. _One more. Push. Push. Push. Push. Push. _On the fifth push, her eyes shot open, and she gasped. _Oh thank god._ Yasuo sighed, knowing she would tell people about this, and his reputation as a murdered would diminish. _Hopefully._ He concluded.

"You… saved… me." She spoke between breaths.

"Can't have my only friend die on my first day can I?" He joked. "Maybe you should see a doctor about this. That was a pretty serious panic attack. Do you get those often?" he prodded.

"Not recently. It only happens when I do something _really _embarrassing. Like… that." She gestured at Yasuo's face, now with a slight crest of lipstick on one cheek.

"It's fine. As I said, shit happens. I won't tell about the part where you kissed me if you don't." he offered.

"Thanks. I should be going now, before I do something even more embarrassing. I'll see you around Yasuo." She whispered, due to lack of oxygen, and hurried to the door.

Yasuo sighed, and went to his bed, lay down and searched for a clock. One was hanging above the door, and read 5:00. He looked to his door.

"Anything I want, huh?" he chided to himself. Rolling of the bed, he retrieved the carving knife from his satchel on the counter. Scooping it and his sword up, he tied the larger blade to his hip and began to remove the door hinges.

A bloodied, battered, pissed off, Riven _fumed _back to her room. _That bastard Yasuo. Where the fuck do I know him from? His face… the way he fights… it's so familiar… his smile… his chest… so amazing…._ her inner voice trailed off.

"What the fuck!?" she yelled at her internal voice. In her mind she was slapping it silly, brining blood to its smiling face. **_Don't. _**Slap. **_You. _**Slap. **_Ever. _**Slap. **_ Say. _**Slap. **_That. _**Slap. **_Again. _**Slap slap. _Say what? _It replied, unfazed.Before she could respond, a very flustered summoner rushed by, without sparing a glance. Not thinking anything of it, she began to painfully waddle back to her room. She knew that her period hurt, but never this bad. _Maybe I should see Raka about this. _She pondered as she walked into the hallway containing her apartment. She was close to fishing the key out from under her welcome mat when the door of the unoccupied room fell outward. By some unseen force, it was dragged back into the room. She snuck to the now open doorway, only to see a now shirtless mass of completely toned muscle crouched on the door, with a carving knife in hand, staring contemplatively at the door. He glanced up at the door at her.

"Ever hear of knocking?" he joked. "C'mon. Stay a while and help me figure out what to carve. And hey, who knows? Maybe you will get to hook up with me." He concluded with a smirk. She scoffed.

"I doubt you want to hook up with an antisocial girl on her period." She shot back. Her palm found her face. "I said that aloud, didn't i?" she asked embarrassed.

"Oof. You should probably sit down somewhere. I have might have something in my bathroom for you."

"You respond very well to a girl on her period, Yasuo. It sounds like you can _empathize _with me." She joked from inside the bathroom a few moments later. When she came back out, he had started carving. A few strokes here, a few there. Riven noticed the high amount of concentration one got when they wanted complete and utter silence. Riven pondered for a moment, nodded and ran to her room. A few moments later, she came back with a seal inscribed with a glowing green rune. Placing it in front of the doorway, and tracing the rune, the doorway shimmered slightly, as if the air had turned into plastic wrap. Riven smiled at herself, then turned to see Yasuo staring intently at her.

"What was that?" he quipped.

"Door glyph. It creates a magical barrier that stops all sight and sound from exiting." She replied smugly.

"Hmm." Yasuo was already lost in his carving. She sat on one of the pillows by his Kotatsu, admiring his coming handiwork, trying to figure out what is was to become. Hours passed as she watched and he worked. She eventually found her way to his bed, resting her chin on a pillow she placed on the foot of it. She couldn't help herself. The quiet tendrils of sleep were descending quickly. Her vision dimmed, and her final sight was the beginning of a dragon's head on his door.

Yasuo quickly forgot of Riven's presence. At some point, he stopped, stretching is cramped hand and tracing his eyes over the carving. It was the beginning of an Ionian dragon, with swirling clouds around its face. He looked up at the clock. It read somewhere in-between 12:00 and 1:00. he sluggishly got up and made his way to his bed. Noticing a person already in it, it took him a moment to register that it was Riven. She was asleep. Wrapping an arm around the crook of her neck and the bend of her knees, he moved her to the right way up on the bed over to one side. Placing the pillow under her head, he moved to the other side, preferring to lie on his back_. What the hell am I doing? I barely know this woman. And I promised I wouldn't get attached to anyone here in case I had to leave suddenly. But here she is. Some attractive girl who's secret life is a stripper. Hmm. Wonder if she's a virgin… _was his final thought before the same tendrils wrapped around his conscious, pulling him into the world of the subconscious.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you like it and expect chapter 2 next week. See you on the Fields of Justice!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I AM BACK! And I apologize for the SUPER late post but I have had a swift kick to the balls by real life. But enough excuses, here is chapter 3 of Way of the Wanderer. Everything is subject to change, and criticism. As always, reviews are welcome, and my first two have come! Therefore, I am dedicating this chapter to ****_SIR_**** FreakinAssasin. (And JJshawn. Dont think I forgot about you pal XP.) **

* * *

Warm. That was the only thing Riven could think when she woke. Not the kind of warm that was sweaty and gross, but the kind that was comfortable. The kind that made you want to stay in bed, regardless of your daily obligations. She didn't care of she had matches, meetings, training, or even food to get today. She didn't want to move from this warmth. It felt as though it was a hug, but that couldn't be. The only hugger she knew was Lux, but her arms were small and delicate. These were broad, and… _manly? _This stirred Riven. Before she could stand, the arms constricted, and held her.

She panicked.

* * *

_Earlier…_

Red flags went off in Yasuo's head. He disregarded them, and pulled the body closer, relishing in its warmth. He lay like that for hours, forgetting about life. The body stirred, and made to stand. Yasuo was going to have none of that. Pulling it closer, he noticed a change in atmosphere when the body tensed. It stirred again. Still in his iron grip, it whimpered. It tried to slide out from between his arms. Realizing it was unable to escape, it shrieked.

"Ah fuck!" he screamed at the noise. Rolling over, and out of bed, he readied himself for whatever was next.  
Riven stood by the other side of the bed, fuming.

"What the fuck!?" She yelled at him.

Yasuo, still half asleep took a moment to respond. "You're… warm…" he replied groggily.

Riven was caught off guard with this response. She glanced at the room, looking for an escape. Her mind returned to the Ironspike Mountains, a situation exactly like this. The room was plain, with beige walls. In her mind it was the cave she slept in that night. On the other side of the bed roll was a Noxian soldier, sword brandished and pointed at her throat. She needed an escape.

_The balcony._

The voice was quiet. Subtle. And seemingly harmless. Riven backed up a step, her hand finding the doorknob.

_She had slept on the plateau for tactical reasons, mainly the high amount of escapes at her disposal. _

"Uhh… Riven?" Yasuo hesitated. She was moving towards the balcony.

"Riven, what are you thinking…?" _Click. _The door began to open.

_Riven' sword was by the soldier._

_"Oh, you want this? Come and get it, EXILE." _

"Whatever you're thinking, stop." _Creak. _Riven backpedaled two steps through the door.

_Her foot felt the edge of the plateau. It was only three stories, and she could get her blade after dark. _

"Riven!"

But she was past the point of listening. Leaning against the rail of the balcony, one word ran through her mind. Escape. Surely a 2nd story jump could be nothing compared to what she's done before? Yasuo stepped closer, his mind racing. _What is she possibly thinking? Why the fuck is she looking at me like that? What's she going to do? _

All of his questions were answered when she spun around and placed a foot on the railing.

"Riven!" he screamed, jumping over the bed, reaching for her.

She rocketed herself forward, and somersaulted. Yasuo's hand missed by inches. Calling upon the wind, he forced a strong gust into him, subsequently carrying the girl careening into him.

What came back, wasn't Riven. She screamed, shrieked, bit and clawed at Yasuo, completely lost from this world.

_The Noxian soldier held her, preventing her from escaping. He raised his sword, and it came down. Twice. she sputtered, expecting to be dead. The soldier laughed, and began to morph into a massive raven. _

_"I said I wanted you alive. I don't care what condidtion." The mage cackled with laughter. _

_Blink. _

_She was in Ionia, leading a brigade of Noxian soldiers onto a village. Artillery sounded behind her, but it was muted due to Singed's new potion. Unfortunately, the concoction and some unsightly side effects. He entire left arm had become burned, due to the injection. Screams echoed over the landscape.  
"Charge!" she bellowed the war cry with renowned fury. Children were running from the town. Her blade moved on its own. In her wake was a trail of blood and bodies of these kids, now stripped of their future. _

_Blink. _

_Atop the Ki Mo-Tzu Flats. Chemicals rained down upon friend and foe alike. Flesh sizzled, bones popped. Riven was not in the field, but watched from her post. _

_"The ratio of soldiers is two to one, Ionia outnumbering us. This seemed like a good time to test my newest chemical, for the Ionias will lose more than our forces." _

_More screams. The rebounded on Riven's ears. She could hear what people were screaming. _

_Some were offering prayers to the Gods. Others cursing them. Noxian and Ionian alike were terrified of those in power in the Black State. _

_"Surely you could have waited until we got some of our troops off the battlefield, Chemist?" _

_"Nay. It matters not, for we have a new shipment of troops coming next week. These were expendable." _

_Blink. _

_Among the rotting corpses and brown grass, lay a still breathing Ionian. _

_"Please… kill me…"_

_His clothes had long been burned off, and his flesh, or lack thereof, was exposed to the elements. _

_Riven just stared at him. "Where are your morals and equality now?" Malice dripping from her voice, she raised her broadsword over her head. She brought it down on his leg, severing it. He screamed in anguish. _

_"KILL ME! PLEASE!" he cried at her. She turned and walked away, leaving him to bleed to death. _

_Blink. _

_"Two years. It's been two years since I've been here. Why don't I remember any of it?" Riven asked a bandaged man, towering behind her. _

_"A misfortunate side effect of my serum. I apologize. If you would let me give you the rest of it, you might remember something." _

_There was a malicious glint in his eyes as he produced a syringe from his pack. _

_"Give me your arm." _

_Riven complied, for she knew not how to say no. The needle slipped in painlessly. As soon as his thumb pushed in the liquid, searing pain shot through her. None she had felt before. It snaked through her veins and into her heart. She had never screamed during his injections before, but it was unavoidable. It rose from the depths of her being, pulling forth all of her darkness. She screamed long after the needle left her, and slumped to her knees. The skin on her arm festered, bubbled and oozed a mix of blood and puss. Memories flooded her mind. Most fragmented images of heinous acts committed by her sword. The children. The chemicals. The men and women she slaughtered. The soldiers she condemned to death, by just her word. Her blind obedience to the higher ranked officers. _

_The seizure ended. "You… you brain washed me…"_

_"That's one way to look at it." The Chemist jested. _

_"W…why? I would've followed Noxus regardless," a fit of coughing stopped her. "Regardless of the chemicals…"_

_"So?" _

_"So why go through the trouble of harming me?"_

_"Do you really think I care about another bruiser like yourself? There are a thousand others like you, therefore making you and expendable liability. I, on the other hand, am not expendable." _

_With that, he turned and walked away. _

_"Be back to the camp before daybreak tomorrow, or you'll be left here. Ta-ta!" He cackled in laughter as he left. _

_Riven, for the first time in her life, cried. _

_Blink. _

Yasuo was sprinting down the hall, carrying the seizing body in his arms.

"I NEED A HEALER NOW!" He screamed every so often.

A few more halls were passed before he saw one with a sign reading **SUPPORTS. **

"Bring her over here! Quickly!" A woman with a horn protruding from her forehead beckoned him to her.

Changing course, he slid to a stop in front of a gurney fashioned with white sheets in the center if the hall.

"Gently, gently now. Keep her head up. Yes like that." The woman's voice was calming. She began to stoically check vitals of Riven.

"I heard you calling down the hall. Care to tell me how this happened? And your name?" She inquired.

Yasuo sighed. "My name's Yasuo. She came over last night to watch me carve, and she fell asleep in my bed. I moved her, and fell asleep on the other side of the bed. This morning I woke up… spooning her… and then she woke up, tried to jump off my balcony, and began to seize. Now I'm here." He explained frantically.

"Well, something you've done must have triggered her PTSD. This has happened twice before." She turned to him. "Don't worry. I can handle this. Go back to bed. You looked wiped."

As the adrenaline retreated from his bloodstream, he realized how tired he really was. But no, he couldn't leave Riven like this.

"If it's ok with you, can I stay here? It's kinda my fault she's like this." He responded.

"If you're going to stay, you're going to help. Got it?" she replied, checking Riven's pulse again. "First things first, she needs to change. Can you handle that?" She glared at Yasuo.

"Like, take her clothes off? All of them?" he was dumbfounded.

"Not all of them, just the hoodie and sweatpants. And I doubt this would be the first time you've stripped a sleeping girl." Yasuo didn't respond, but blushed instead.

"Get to work! Quickly!" She ordered. Yasuo started with her hoodie. Simple enough, seeing that the front zipped and she was no longer seizing as much. Just a slight twitch here and there. What he wasn't prepared for were the wounds.

Scars, hundreds of them, lined her chest and stretched to her back. Not blade scars, but burns. Her entire breast was wrapped tightly in clean white bandages. Only one side of the bandages stretched over her shoulder, revealing she was not in fact wearing a bra. Yasuo ran a hand over his lower face.

"What happened? He asked quietly, when the Healer returned.

"Noxus happened. I'm not supposed to be tied to politics in any way, because of my healer's oath, but between me and you, those Noxians will do anything for power, and stay in power. Things like this, is just one of many. It's disgusting." She gestured at the scars.

"Should… should I remove the bandages?" he whispered.

"No. She's told me not to remove them before, and I will respect her wishes. Also, it doesn't look like she's wearing a bra, so that just reinforces my no. The bandages stay on." The woman stated.

"Alright. Sweat pants next…" Yasuo muttered under his breath. The garment was loose fitting, chosen more for comfort then style. Pulling the pants off her ankles revealed a pair of zebra print boxers, probably three sizes too big.

"Does she always dress so… loose?" Yasuo inquired toward the Healer.

"Not normally. She usually dresses more… functionally. But it matters not. We need to get her into an infirmary gown." She reached under the gurney and flopped it into Yasuo's hands.

"I'm putting it on her?" He asked sheepishly.

"Of course. You wanted to help. So you will help." The woman's demand for respect and order was unsurpassable.

Yasuo gulped, and gingerly placed the gown around her arms, covering her modesty. He sighed, relieved she didn't wake up just yet.

"Good. Take her to room 116. That's my quarters, and then you may go back to your own." She commanded, briskly walking down the hall, leading Yasuo deeper into the hall.

"Ok, I have two questions for you. One, your name, and two, who are you?" Yasuo mulled over the fact that neither of them had exchanged any form of pleasantries during this whole time.

"Those questions can be answered in one. I am Soraka, the Starchild, and the Leagues go to Healer." The woman tilted Soraka responded with authority. The gurney squeaked down the hall. Yasuo noticed a plethora of doors lining the walls. He noticed one covered in hextech gears, spraying bursts of steam every few seconds. The next, was purple. Bright. Vibrant. Sheer. Purple. The kind of purple that makes you cringe every time you look at it. Opposite to that, was an ocean blue door with shells rimming the frame. The next, was sprouting gems of every shape and size, color and luster. It creaked open slightly. A single bright blue eye stared out for a split second. As quickly as it peeked out, it was gone. Yasuo felt like he didn't belong here.

"We're here. Hold this. And this." Soraka handed Yasuo both her vitals clipboard and her pencil and turned towards a door covered in little lights, like a star map. Placing a hand against the largest star, she mumbled something, and their obstacle phased out of reality in front of them.

"What the fu-" Yasuo started.

"Watch it, the supports don't like swearing. It upsets Lulu." Soraka warned. "The door is made of magic, and only accessible by me. To avoid unwanted eyes from viewing medical records."

"Oh… that's… cool…" Yasuo didn't know much about magic, and left it for the mages.

"Put her over there." Soraka gestured to a bed garnished in white linen. "And when you're done go home." Yasuo scooped up Riven, and carried her to the bed. Lightly, so not to disturb her, he placed the sheet over her.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go home now. It was nice to meet you, Soraka."

"And you too, Yasuo." She smiled sweetly.

Yasuo strode out of the Supports Hall and…

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself. Glancing around, he noticed three things. One; a massive red and black banner with a bleeding Skull on it. Two; not a single summoner was walking around the outside of the hall, and three; a very amused looking Katarina leaning against the hallways left wall.

"A little lost Yas? Where were you?" her sultry voice jested at him.

"It's Yasuo. I had to take Riven to the supports hall. She went into epilepsy because of her PTSD. And yes, I am. Can you help?" he came off as annoyed, but more so tired.

"Well, my rooms 269, remember? It can't be too hard to find. I'll show you. Would you like that?" He half whispered.

Yasuo wanted to toy with her, no matter the sleep deprivation. "I feel like you're implying something here, but I just can't put my finger in- _on_ it…" he feigned deep thought. "There was something you're known for… hospitality? Kindness? Something like that. Care to tell me?" He began walk towards her a little.

"Well, I'd rather _show _you. If you would be so kind to come back to my room…" she pushed herself off the wall and put extra sway into her walk.

Yasuo scratched his stubble. "I don't get it. What's with you and me and your room? What's in there that you want to show me?"

She was directly in front of him now. "I want to show you… _sex." _She smiled mischievously.

"Sex? Hmm I can't seem to remember what that is…" he tilted his head sideways.

"How's about I show you… just go back to my room…" she purred.

"Well, if you have to demonstrate, then it must be too complicated for the both of us." He smiled back.

She leaned back, and laughed. A hearty, female laugh. "I like you. Witty, hot, and a good fighter. We're going to get along nicely. Now, let me take you back to your room, and maybe then will you consider a quickie?" She puppy-dog-eyed him.

"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll have to see."

"I can live with that. C'mon. This way." She waved to get him to follow.

"Still considering that quickie?" Yasuo asked Katarina as they rounded the corner to the apolitical wing.

"I'm always considering a quickie. The real question is, are _you?_" she shot back.

"Maybe in the future, like third or fourth day. Mind you, this is still my second." Yasuo walked to the open doorway frame of his room. _Thump. _The sound was like walking into glass.

"What the… ah shit. Riven put one of her doorway runes in here last night." Yasuo threw a hand at his face.

"Last night…?" Kat raised a brow.

"I was carving. Calm down. We didn't do anything. She's on her period, anyway." He shot daggers at her.

"Is she now? Well, that would explain the baggy clothes and pissed off attitude. And that would explain why you didn't have sex with her." Kat chided. "Well, if you got a door glyph here, I should take you back to her so she can take it off. She's the only one who knows how." She turned heel, and walked the way they just came.

Yasuo groaned. "I just want to sleep!" He cried.

"As I've said, come to my room, and I'll make you so tired you'll pass out." She smirked at him.

"Enough with the innuendoes. I'm having trouble keeping up." He sighed.

"Fine…" she huffed. "Where'd you take Riven? I mean what room." She glanced at Yasuo.

"Hmm? Oh uhhh… I don't remember. But it's Soraka's room." He mumbled, eyes closing a little.

"Oh that's right here!" she turned left, and sure enough, they were in front of the Supports Hall, and the star map door was just a few meters away.

"Thanks. I got it from here." Yasuo shooed her away.

"Alright, alright. Oh and before I forget, we have a match at three. You can't be late, so don't worry. Bye now, _Yas._" She giggled as she strutted away.

Yasuo knocked on the door, once, twice, and a third, before it faded. He stood face to face with the Starchild, who looked neither pleased nor annoyed to see him.

"Is Riven awake?" He asked, while barely so.

"Yes. Why, do you need to speak to her?" She questioned.

"Yes. May I come in?" he was too tired to force his way in.

"Yes, please. She's in the room you left her in." She turned away, and went into what seemed to be an office. The door shut with a _thump_.

Riven was already getting dressed back into her baggy clothes when Yasuo walked in. In fact, she hadn't fully pulled up her pants when he walked in. Her back was turned, and she was bent over, giving him a nice view of her ass, despite the loose boxers. His presence did not go unnoticed. She shrieked again, and threw her hands over herself.

"Shh, Shh, Shh… calm down. I can't have you freaking out again. Calm down!" Yasuo coaxed her to proper breathing.

She ran a hand though her platinum hair. "Sorry. I'm just… _really_ self-conscious. I don't like people to see me in anything other than my armor. It's weird I know."

"Not really. Being self-conscious is normal for a lot of people, and it's nothing to be ashamed of." he replied in a tender voice.

_Wow where did THAT come from? _Yasuo asked himself.

"Thanks. Why'd you come back?" she sighed.

"Two things actually. One, there's still a door glyph in my room, and two I have a match at three. Got any tips?"

"Ok. To get passed the doorway Rune, say open. And two, you're versing me in this match, so I'm not giving you any tips."

Yasuo glanced at the clock. "Thirty seconds, so what happens?"

Before she could respond however, a blue light surrounded their feet, just as Soraka walked back in.

"Riven, here's your birth control for you heavy… menstruation…" her voice trailed off when Yasuo looked at Riven and laughed. Yasuo felt himself lift off the ground, and his conscious got pulled out of his body to an unknown place.

* * *

**The next chapter: Battle! I promise, I will go into all back stories more as this progresses. As always, see you on the Fields of Justice!**


	4. Chapter 3

**_I HAVE DONE IT!_**** HEEELLLLOOOOOO (insert your cities name here)! IT IS GOOD TO BE BACK! And I promise a bigger chapter next week. I have one reason why this has taken so long: LIFE. It sucks. I got quite the swift kick to the 'nads by it, but, with careful nursing and icing of the jewels, they became FULLY OPERATIONAL. SO here it is. The newest chapter of WoTW, and I GREATLY underestimated the difficulty of writing combat. BUT. ENOUGH EXCUSES. Enjoy! XP.**

* * *

_"Alright girls. Winner takes the sausage. First to kill Yasuo gets to fuck him, Lux, honey. Got it?" _

_Ahri stood in a circle with Riven, Lux, Miss Fortune and Katarina in the purple base. _

_"I don't want to be a part of this…" Lux whimpered, scared of what their reaction might be. _

_"Nor do I." Riven's voice was stoic and null. _

_"Fine. If you kill him, you can give the win to one of us. Good? Good. Let's go." _

* * *

Bile rose again, and expelled itself from Yasuo for the third time.

"Oof. That's one of the worst cases of summoning sickness I've seen in a while."

Yasuo glanced at the speaker, a ghost skinned, blue haired petite girl with an oversized minigun. On her shoulder was strapped what seemed to be a metallic fish. Next to her stood— _floated _a similarly haired busty female with some sort of musical instrument hovering waist high in front of her. She plucked a few strings, and the girl next to her laughed uncontrollably. The musician blushed then scowled at the ghost girl. A few more strings were plucked.

"No that was THAT funny!" she burst again.

Yasuo stood and wiped the foul liquid from his mouth. He glanced at the rest of his team. An insect and a dog were staring directly at him, almost expecting something.

"What lane do you go, friend?" the Dog-Man asked politely. The insect nodded and hissed.

"I-I think… mid?" he answered sheepishly, staring at the looming fog that blocked all view beyond his base.

"Good. We have a full team then. I am Nasus, and in the top lane. This is Kha'zix, he will be jungling today. You have met Jinx and Sona," He gestured to the blue-haired women, "They will be in the bottom lane. And you?"

"My names Yasuo. And I have a question. Why haven't we gone anywhere yet? We could easily have done something in this time."

The insect cackled and hissed. "The summoners haven't connected yet. It usually takes a few minutes, so be patient. And if you need help, ask." His voice sounded like wet gravel going down a metal sheet. Before Yasuo could ask what for, a voice boomed.

_"Summoners have connected." _An ominous female voice rang in their ears.

Before Yasuo could ask who that was, another voice echoed in his thoughts.

_Hi there. My names Kal. I will be your summoner today, Yasuo. I will assist you in laning, I can see when you're getting ganked, and I can assume temporary control if need be, or you are too tired to continue. Let's start by going to the shop, shall we? _Yasuo felt as though he was a child, the way Kal was talking him.

Grumbling, Yasuo complied and walked over to the cart where his teammates were huddled around.

_Start with a Dorans Blade, a health potion, and a Warding Totem. _He put emphasis on the items, as if he was mocking Yasuo.

"I'll have a… Dorans blade, a health potion and… fuck it. Gimme whatever you see fit." The fuzzy yordle-man glanced at him and turned to a chart on the far wall.

"Yep… mmmhmmm… ok. Take this… and this… and these." The man handed him a small tile with a picture of a spiked glove, two health potions, and a plant looking thing. The moment Yasuo grabbed the tile, it vaporized. The potions and Totem shrank and fit easily onto his belt.

_Oooh… good choice. Berserker's Greaves, health potions and a Warding Totem. _Kal did little to hide his annoyance through sarcasm.

"What to the Greaves do?" he asked confused. "And what just happened?"

_The Greaves allow you to see vulnerabilities on an enemy, and the vapor shows that you absorbed the abilities of that item. Now, walk straight. That's mid lane. You'll probably be facing Ahri today, given she usually doesn't top. _

"Wait…who are we versing today? I already knew Kat was on the other team, but Ahri too?" Yasuo was getting suspicious.

_Well, it seems the only others on the team are Riven, Lux and Miss Fortune. Is this a problem? _

"No, it's just I'm acquainted with all of them, and three of them want to fuck me." Yasuo passed a huge marble statue holding a staff with a pulsing gem atop it.

_Is that so… well, his match will certainly be… interesting._

Yasuo didn't reply for he had reached his destination. To each side of him sat a small, shallow riverbed, protected by a tall grass bush.

_Stay near turret, or don't. It's up to you. When the voice tells you that minions have spawned, ward your left bush. It will give me a better view of the river, and hopefully stop you from dying first. _

"Fine. Anything I should know about or learn before we start? Rules or something?"

_The rules are simple. Kill, don't get killed and blow up their Nexus. That's it. Now, get ready. Minions are about to spawn. _

"Ok… wait what the hell are minions?" Yasuo called over the announcer.

Kal didn't answer. A few moments later, knee high clay dolls waddled from either side of the land and began to furiously pound each other to death. Yasuo walked over to the left bush, and tossed the plant into the darkness. The fog covering the bush cleared to reveal a certain Nine-Tailed fox poised and ready to pounce. And she did.

Yasuo narrowly avoided a ball of orb energy, and lashed out with his sword, lodging it in her shoulder for a split second before removing it. She hissed, and Yasuo was struck from behind pushing him towards the fox. She roundhouse kicked him in the jaw, staggering him and allowing her to adjust her position, closer to her turret. Yasuo's katana swayed from side to side, as if it too was contemplating where to strike. Ahri glanced at him, and backed away to the new wave of minions stumbling into the fray.

_Good first trade. She'll try that again soon, so be cautious. That orb has a rebound and will hit you from behind. She's also got a nasty charm, it'll render you obsolete if it hits. _Kal's voice showed a level of focus used only in dire situations.

"All business now Kal? Where'd the sarcasm go?" Yasuo joked. He knew the feeling of battle. It took practice to be mellow in life threatening combat. Yasuo had fought in so many, taken so many lives, that combat was mundane to him. Ordinary.

_The minions that look beaten, strike them. They give us points for better gear, and the empower you to become stronger. _Yasuo sauntered over to a purple clad minion with a cracked head. One swipe of his sword left it vaporized. He continued to last-hit minions, or at least try, before Ahri got impatient and aggressive. Every so often she'd lash out with her orb, keeping Yasuo at bay.

_Ok Yasuo. If you got any tricks up your sleeve, now's the time to pull 'em. You are more powerful than her, and can probably kill her in a fight. _

"Ok. I got one, but it takes a while to string together. Gimme like three minutes."

Yasuo felt a breeze on his fingertips as he began to fluently cut through minions, gathering a cyclone around his feet. Ahri didn't want to find out what that was when it became too late, so she struck. Sprinting at him and flinging an orb, Yasuo sliced at the ground in front of him. A wall of wind rose and her spell vaporized on contact. He dashed again through the wall, and whipped his blade around in a circle.

Four minions and Ahri were flung into the air by the cyclone that erupted into a lifting tornado. Yasuo's grip on his blade tightened, and before Ahri could breathe, he was in the air beside her on her right, then her left, then by her head. She tumbled in midair. Every time he changed positions on her body, a liquid, crimson ribbon of blood would appear where he was before. She heard the steel vibrate before the sword hit her back. A wind blast fired her into the ground, hard. She rolled to her side, then stumbled into a doubled over stance. Yasuo didn't miss a beat, and proceed to Dash through her again, and rake his blade across her stomach. Screaming, she used the last bit of her strength to leap back to her turret.

_Finish her._ Yasuo couldn't tell if that was him or Kal. It didn't matter. He ran after her under the turret, and readied another dash. A large pink heart smacked him in the face before he could, reeling him for a moment. his mind went blank.

"... Why am I fighting you? You're so beautiful." A turret blast knocked him clean off his feet. "I will let nothing stand in the way of our love." Three orbs of liquid fire rotated around Ahri, then flung themselves at him, cauterizing the wounds. "Do you love me-AHHHHHHHH!" Yasuo screamed in agony as the pain finally reached his nerves. Ahri was just out of striking range, so he rolled out of the way of another turret shot, closer to her. Springing to his feet, he tore his blade clean from her pelvis to her chin. She tried to scream, but it was stopped short by the blood gurgling from the base her where her neck meets her esophagus. Yasuo dove again and narrowly avoided another turret shot.

_"First Blood!" _the announcer exclaimed. Yasuo glanced back at Ahri's body, but a swirl of blue energy was in its stead.

_Slip into the jungle. Riven is helping the bottom lane, so you should be fine. _Just as Kal said this, the announcer lit up again.

_"Double kill!...An ally has been slain." _

_Bottom lane is holding pretty well now. This should be a good game. _Kal's vice sounded eager.

Yasuo limped into a bush, and sat down. Blue glyphs appeared in a circle around him, and after a few seconds, he felt like he didn't exist. His mind ripped from his body, and faster that he could even form a thought, he was standing back at the shop. His burned and bleeding body rapidly began to heal. Preexisting scars, however, stayed. He walked back to the shop keeper.

"What next?" Yasuo asked nonchalantly.

"Here. It's called a Statikk Shiv. Nice kill by the way. Not many people survive a charm under turret. You show promise, and we need more sane champions with promise. Too many crazy people here."

"Thanks." Yasuo accepted the tile and compliments with a bow. He turned on heel just as the announcer proclaimed another kill for his team, and jogged back to the middle lane. The tile had already evaporated, and he heard the snap of electricity along steel. His blade was faintly glowing, and every few seconds a small amount to static would escape the sheath.

His minions were getting obliterated by the enemy tower, but a new wave arrived with him.

_Go ahead and strike the tower. It will break soon. _

After three swipes at the base, it groaned, crumpled and fell with a loud explosion. The minions instantly resumed their march to the next tower, which was looming into view.

"Gods how many of these are there?" Yasuo called out.

"Technically twelve, but the last one is indestructible. It protects their spawn." Yasuo whipped around to see Nasus stroll from the underbrush.

"Please, allow me to destroy this turret. Go help the bottom lane. I will be fine." The canine headed warrior nodded nicely at him. Yasuo glanced back once more at the turret Nasus was obliterating before stalking into the jungle which separated him and the bottom lane.

A pack of three wolves yipped and snapped at him as he passed, but didn't attack. A massive golem and two lizard shamans puttered restlessly in their nook in the jungle. He stepped into the riverbed, and his feet sank into the shallow water. Trudging as quietly as he could, he neared a bush by the bottom lane, where Jinx was firing rocket after rocket from her mechanical fish. Miss Fortune was returning fire whenever she could, with Lux throwing light shafts from her staff. In a flash, Katarina appeared behind Sona, and began to spin wildly as blades flung from her person. Each knife hit its mark.

_"Enemy double kill!" _The announcer was ecstatic. Yasuo could wait no longer. Miss Fortune and Lux were looking pretty ragged, and Kat didn't look to good either. Their minions quickly overpowered the dolls defending Yasuo's turret, and all three stepped into range of the granite and marble statue. Yasuo tensed and readied his dash.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Riven and Ahri erupted from the black fog, jogging to catch up with the rest of their team. Kal chuckled in his thoughts.

_Heh. Go for it. They're all under your tower, so as long as you keep good positioning, you can take all of them. Do it._

Yasuo didn't need a second opinion. He sprinted from the bush tearing through minions to charge up his cyclone.

_"HA-SA-KEE!" _The five women didn't have time to turn around before they were violently thrown into the air. Blood spattered the ground beneath them as Yasuo ripped flesh with steel, suspending them for what felt like eternities. Yasuo threw them all to the ground, and resumed slicing them. Kat got off a half assed punch while she was on her back, too dazed to teleport away. The turret locked on to her.

"Oh shi—" she never finished her sentence, evaporated by pure energy. Ahri was next. All the minions had been obliterated, and she was closest to tower. Yasuo struck three times, before she vaporized into blue energy. He looked around for Miss Fortune and Lux.

_"Quadrakill!" _the announcer squealed.

_They died on impact. Just you and Riven now. Have fun, she's got her own trick to show. And remember, be careful. _

Kal went silent.

He rolled around to face her. She looked a little haggard, but she was out of turret range. Nothing moved. Nothing breathed. Their eyes locked. Kal was right. Nasus and Kha'zix were taking top tower. He was alone with Riven. No one to help. Nowhere to run. He needed to kill her. It would ensure victory for his team.

Their standoff could not last. Riven sank deeper into her stance, detecting a change in atmosphere. Literally. Everything felt heavier, slower. She felt as though the sky was pushing down on her. Yasuo stepped first. He bagan to walk to her, one hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword. She looked at him, scanning for something to give away his motives. But there was nothing. No twitch in the face, no leading with an arm, now slow pull on his sword. She looked into those eyes. They were eerily calm. Blank even. No thought, emotion, sympathy, regret, pain, nothing. _That _was what scared Riven the most. He was no longer human, just a being of pure death. And he was going to slaughter her, right there on the spot. Despite the respawn, Riven couldn't help but fear for her life.

Without drawing his sword, he dashed and smacked her with the sheath. She stumbled. _Shit. I gotta stop thinking so much before I fight someone. _She regained her balance, barely in time to block another sheathed strike. He wasn't unsheathing his sword for some reason. _He's waiting for something. It can't be back up. _She was too confused and thinking too hard to recognize the rebound strike. The sound of metal on wood on bone echoed in her head.

_Ok Riven. Get your shit together. He's using your ass to mop the floor right now. _

"Ok Maggie…I get it." She mumbled back to her summoner. Riven cracked her neck.

They dashed to each other, Yasuo's damage being negated by her Ki shield. She released another wave if Ki, which collided with Yasuo, reeling him for a moment. She pivoted on her left foot, swiping her sword in a 360° arc. Stomping her right foot, she reversed the movement in the other direction, leaving two parallel gashes on his chest. Yasuo had regained his senses, and leapt away from her. She took three steps, and somersaulted into the air, bringing her blade down onto the ground in front of him. A blast of Ki ruptured the ground, pulsating beneath Yasuo. He was thrown into the air.

_Ironic really. _He thought. _The thing I used to kill all of them is going to kill me. _He smirked.

The ground was solid and unforgiving. It rushed up to meet him with as much force as it could muster. The wind left Yasuo's lungs, running from him as though he was the enemy. Riven's blade was hissing through the air above Yasuo, seeking to end him. Tumbling over, narrowly avoiding the attack, he struggled a knee.

Riven bellowed, and allowed her Ki to flow freely from her fingers and body to her sword. In a blast of white and green light, her true sword exploded in her hand. She grabbed her collar, and raised her hood. Blood red eyes shone from inside the darkness. Yasuo almost passed out by looking at her.

Standing in front of him, one of the first real friends in the last four years was really the one Noxian soldier who he remembered from the assault on his temple. He couldn't move, much less strike back. She ran at him, still screaming, and brought her sword down upon him. Subconsciously, he drew his sword and blocked the attack above his head.

_How could this… _ the thought was cut short for the blade came down again. And again. And again.

_She's trying to break my sword! _On the fourth blow, he slid his sword diagonally. Her blade scraped down the flat side and lodged into the ground. Yasuo reacted with his sword swiped quickly at her neck, but was stopped short by a swirling bubble of gray energy surrounding the Noxian soldier. Her fist, empowered by Ki, connected to his sternum sending him flying farther away from his turret, into the river bed. He landed with a slpash, and rolled over his back into a crouch. She was perusing, and gaining quickly, sword now in hand. She whipped around, slashing at the air in front of her, binding it with Ki and sending if directly at the Samurai.

The wind by his side, the one thing he trusted, the one thing that was consistent throughout his life, was going to kill him. It tore through his chest, spraying blood behind him. He tried to talk, say something witty before death, but only blood arose. He fell to his side, watching through the blue energy, as his killer strode away. He closed his eyes.

* * *

**I PROMISE MORE THAN 3,000 WORDS NEXT TIME. I F*****G PROMISE. **

**Anyway, thanks for all the people who have supported me, even when I let yalls down. Including, but not limited to, JJ Shawn, ****_SIR_**** FreakinAssasin, LaughingManKobo, TheAethus, and Beta. As always, if you have any questions about the story or you just wanna talk, PM me. I will respond. Thanks for your continuous support, and as always, see you on the Rift. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok so sorry about not having an authors note, but think something is wrong with the copy-and-paste function, which is where I do most of my editing and stuff. So sorry. BUT HERE YOU ARE my friends, chapter four of WotW, also my longest chapter. From this point forward, I will try to get longer chapters, around 7,000 or so words a week-ish.  
**

* * *

Ah…uhhh… what? Yasuo looked at the ground beneath him. Everything was black and white, while most of the jungle being covered in a thick, black fog. He looked at his hands. They weren't there, along with his legs, torso, and his ability to move anything but his head and eyes.

_What happened…? Where am I? His voice echoed all around him. Wait scratch that first question. I died._

_"You're waiting to respawn, Yasuo. It'll take about 45 seconds. I'm the meantime; do you have any more questions? You looked pretty confused down there, fighting Riven."_ Kal's voice still echoed in his head.

_I wasn't confused on rules. Just confused about Riven._

_"Oh yeah. When she pulls her full sword, it is a little awesome. And I mean that in the literal sense of the word, like it inspires awe."_

Questions were firing in Yasuo's head, but he was too stunned to form contingent sentences. If he could fall to his knees again, he would.

_"Alright, Yasuo. Ten seconds until you are back in the battle. Your nest buy will be both an Infinity Edge, and a Bloodthrister."_

Yasuo felt a familiar tug on his consciousness, as the world gained color again. He was standing back at the spawn platform, with that fuzzy yordle-man to his left.

"Blood Thirsty and Infinite Edge. I think." His voice was stoic now. No sarcasm, no jokes, no joy of being in battle.

"Mmmkay Yasuo. Here you are," the yordle handed him his tiles, and Yasuo immediately began to walk away. "And remember Yasuo, be careful." Yasuo looked back at the shopkeeper.

"Thanks. I will." He turned, and began to trek back up mid lane.

This lane has been quiet for some time. You can start roaming again. Go help bot push up to the tower.

Kal had generally been silent for about ten minutes, occasionally telling him if an enemy had gone off the grid, or answering questions Yasuo had. He never tried to start a conversation with Yasuo. He cherished the silence.

"Got it. Tell Kha'zix to hold my lane."

In about the same time Kal went silent, he began to pick up on some things. The jungler had two jobs; the first being to go into a lane and try to assist in, or achieve, a kill. The second was to stay in a teammate's lane while that teammate roamed around and did his first job. Top's job was to build extremely resistant and resilient, relying on their ability to take high amounts of damage to win fights, or destroy turrets. Bottom lane's job was to let the non-mage, the marksman, to amass a high amount of gold for expensive items, while the mage was there to heal and strengthen a marksman. Middle lane was the shortest lane, and was designed for a person to amass high amounts of gold, and later, deal high amounts of damage.

Yasuo's ward was still up, and he moved through the riverbed without a hitch. Crouching in the bush just outside of the lane, Yasuo watched silently as the quad of warriors eyed each other suspiciously, both expecting an attack.

The skinny girl with the minigun strolled over with a huge smile on her face, and stepped into the bush.

"Hey there big guy! Meet Pow-Pow and FishBones! They are AWSOOOOME! See?" The girl proceeded to use the fish headed rocket launcher like a puppet, ramming her hand in the back and moving its jaw. She spoke in a gruff voice.

"Oh, hey there Samurai. Nice quadra kill back there. Very nicely executed." The launcher commended.

"GAAAWWWWWDDDD…. You're soooooo booorrriiinnngggg FishBones. Shut up!" She yelled at it, and smacked its jaw.

"Oh wait nooo—"it responded as she ripped her hand from its back. Bursting out laughing, it took her a couple seconds to see Yasuo's confused face. She wiped a tear from her eye.

"WELL. We'd better get back to this whole 'Battle thing '. *Sigh*. It's so boring." She got up and spun around. "HEY SONA! COME HERE AND MEET THE NEW GUY!" She jumped up and down, waving her arms like a maniac, which Yasuo was begging to think she actually was.

The busty music player, who was named Sona, as Yasuo recalled and was just reminded, floated over. A well-spoken, female voice reverberated in his skull.

_"Hello, Yasuo. You have been doing well, I see?"_ She smiled sweetly, reinforcing that it was indeed her voice in his head.

"Yes, thank you. Do you need help? My summoner wanted me to help you destroy the turret." Yasuo's voice was still stoic and emotion less. Sona looked at him funny, almost sympathetically.

"Wait here, pretty boy. You'll know when to go in. Too-da-loo!" She wiggled his fingers as she skipped away.

_"We will talk after this, Yasuo. But Jinx is right. Wait here, for our signal."_ She smiled again, and floated back to her lane.

Miss Fortune and Lux were a little anxious, watching the duo exit from the brush, Jinx giggling and Sona smiling. His teammates began to play passively, and let their enemies push the minion wave back. As soon as the enemy duo stepped past him, he dashed in a straight line for the other bush, well aware that their summoners would alert them. Miss Fortune and Lux whipped around, and Lux threw and orb of light at him. Something pulled at him, slowing his advance. The light orb exploded just as Yasuo left the refracted light zone. A deafening chord was played from Sona, and all the enemies inform of her began to dance. Yasuo lodged his blade in Lux's flank, then ripped it out and into a circular strike tearing through Miss Fortune's stomach, who had managed to turn to the bush before he got blasted. The cyclone was back again.

Jinx jumped over the clashing and dancing minion just as Yasuo emerged from the brush, and began to out hundreds of bullets in their direction, not all of them hitting. She was beaming from ear to ear, in complete bliss.

Sona's song changed to a battle hymn, and Yasuo felt his strikes gain power. The two enemy women stopped dancing and began to run. Yasuo dashed, spun in a circle and threw both enemies into the air. He ripped through them, accumulating a pool of blood on the ground beneath them, as Jinx fired volley after volley at the suspended trio. Only Misfortune hit the ground. She instantly got up, and in a burst of light, teleported a few feet forward, just out of Yasuo's striking range. He too, felt his body move forward a few feet, bringing him back into range of the hatted gunner. She whipped around, placed her two guns together, and pulled the trigger. Instinctively, Yasuo slashed the ground in front of him, negating a massive volley of buckshot exploding from her pistols. Her eyes were closed, and she was laughing manically.

Yasuo stood there until her bullet-high subsided. She finished, out of breath, and opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped.

"God fucking damni—" Yasuo plunged his sword into her sternum, cutting off airflow and her curse, while effectively killing her. Her body evaporated in blue light. He turned around to see Jinx running inhumanely fast and Sona smiling.

"THAT WAS AAWWEESSOOMMEE!" Jinx was still moving rather quickly and erratically, but her speed was reducing gradually.

"Indeed. You perform well under pressure." Sona added.

"I really couldn't have done it without you two. Let's take tower, and end this. Nasus and Kha'zix are finishing at mid and should be coming to help us soon." Yasuo's smile and gratitude was a white lie masking the mix of emotions underlying in his mind.

_"Jinx, go on ahead. I will stay back and heal Yasuo. Go on."_ Sona shooed Jinx away.

"Oooooooooooh newbie's gonna GET SOME!" She winked at Yasuo. "Be gentle with her. She's fragile.

_"JINX! GO AWAY! GODS! UGH!"_ Sona sounded like she had heard enough from the petite maniac.

"I'm tellin ya newbie, she's a bottom. But really. Be gentle, I need her for matches." The psychopath dodged a swing from Sona's instrument and ran away to tower.

_"Yasuo. Do you know what an empath is?"_ Sona looked at Yasuo with eyes of concern.

"Yeah I think… isn't it when you can see someone's emotions?" Yasuo looked at her. "Where are you going with this?" Yasuo was getting suspicious.

_"I am an empath. And, I see that you are conflicted with someone right now, and that person is the focal point of all of your emotions and thoughts. I can't see specifics, but I can see that this person is a female. Given that you or I haven't talked since today, and the same goes with Jinx, it must be someone either on the other team or outside of this match."_ Sona looked at the ground, lost in thought.

"Wow Sona. That's amazing. You got all that from being with me for five minutes? Impressive." Yasuo showed genuine astonishment in his voice and emotions.

_"And if I might say, if this person is conflicting your thoughts, you might be doing the same to them. It could help to talk to this person and clear as much up as possible to avoid further complications."_ Sona looked at him and blushed. _"Believe me, it helps. I would know because it happened with me and-and-and-and…"_

Standing before them was Ahri, poised and tugging at her collar. "Oh my. These clothes just have to go soon, wont they dearie." She licked her lips and stared intently at Sona. "Oh my hon. You look great today. Do anything different?"

_"W-what? I-uh… no… heehee… n-nothing different. J-just me…?"_ Sona was a red as a tomato and averting eye contact with Ahri.

"What was that dear? You'll have to come closer, I can't hear you." A devilish smile played across Ahri's lips.

Sona stepped closer.

_"I said I didn't do anything different today."_ She looked like a lost puppy, being lured into a house with food.

She stepped forward again. Ahri swayed her hips as she strutted to the musician. Sona's feet touched the ground as Ahri pressed up against her. Sona was actually quite short, but the hovering raised her about six inches. Ahri leaned in and whispered something inaudible, and licked Sona's ear. She slumped over, unconscious.

"Well Yasuo. Just you and me now. Bring it pretty boy." She readied into an Ionian fighting stance.

"What did you do to her? She's not dead, I know that." Sona's body lay there on the ground, breathing peacefully. Ahri slid her to the side. "You didn't even charm her. She just walked to you, like she's actually in love with you." Yasuo was confused.

"Oh, that's because she is. Love makes you do stupid things, Yasuo. Not all of them are bad. But some, some are really stupid and bad." She smirked and dashed at Yasuo, firing a bolt of blue fire at him. Yasuo lashed back with an arcing strike at her exposed throat. She dashed fasted than his strike, and caught him with another bolt. Wind whipped up around him, and the bolt diffused inches from him, leaving him a little warm, but unscathed.

A third dash, and a third bolt. This one hit it's mark, scorching is left flank, making him hiss in pain. Another orb was shot at him, narrowly avoided by him. He moved again to avoid the rebound. She fired a heart shaped collection of powerful charm energy at him. It was slow moving, so Yasuo avoided that too. Yasuo noticed the change in her eyes. She didn't have much left to throw at him. She raised her and in a claw at the sky, and instantly became cloaked in fire. Yasuo dashed past her, and struck her from behind. The Statikk Shiv kicked in, and she was instantly cloaked in lightning. She screamed in agony, but managed to jump away.

_Yasuo! Look out! Their whole team is coming from the river! Ahri is baiting you! Fall back!_ Kal's voice ruptured his focus. Yasuo stopped. He and Ahri were standing on opposite sides of the river, staring each other down.

"How long until help gets here?" Yasuo mumbled, to avoid alerting Ahri.

Kha'zix is moving to intercept now, but there's no way he's going to-

"Triple kill!" The announcer lit up.

Lux came, screaming from the bush, without her scepter, covered in someone else's blood.

"HEEELLPPPP MEEEEEEE!" As if on cue, Kha'zix flew out of the bush, covering about fifty feet in a half second, landing ontop of her. And ramming his claws through her stomach. Then, right there, he began the recall process.

"Come little fox. Strike me." His face coiled up at the corners, almost like a smile. "If I kill you, will I learn how to die?" He cackled in laughter as he vanished from sight.

"Yeesh. That guy gives me the creeps. His voice, amirite?" She giggled. "Welp. Looks like or master plan has turned to shit. I'm just… gonna… run now. Bye!" She turned on her heel, one tail between her legs, and sprinted with amazing speed away from Yasuo.

_Well, our master plan did work. Nasus is obliterating their last turret defending their nexus. Find a way up there. This match is over._ Kal sounded relived. _Now I can go eat. This whole summoning thing is draining. I can't even imagine what you guys have to go through._ Yasuo passed the wolves, and then stepped into the middle lane, which was empty. He stepped into their base, and watched as Nasus exploded into a larger, purple version of himself. His weapon came down on the head of Katarina, who was swarmed by locusts. He turned to the tower that was blasting him with energy blast after energy blast, and vaporized it with one strike. Kha'zix appeared over Yasuo, flying quite high, and descending upon the magenta crystal, and cracking it with a heavy kick. Yasuo sprinted up to it, and lodged his sword in it, effectively causing it to explode.

_And that's it. Nice job Yasuo._ Kal sighed in relief.

Yasuo stepped down from the teleportation platform, and into a chaotic mish-mash of sounds. He looked around for something to eat. Nothing. He looked around for someone to talk to. No one. He looked around for an exit.

Spotting a set of large mahogany doors, he pushed his way through the crowd of people.

"—gonna give the fuck to Riven? You're the only one who killed him." Yasuo stopped.

"Riven. We all know who the obvious candidate is. Me." Miss Fortune was pissed.

"Bull—Shit. I get him; I had the least deaths on the team!" Katarina sounded horse.

"I don't wanna talk about this…" Lux was terrified.

"All of you shut up. I lasted the longest on all—_most_ of our fights with him. I should get him." Ahri was irritated.

"I think I just might keep it in spite of you three." Riven sounded playful.

"Hey!/Fuck you/No way!" All three of the retorted simultaneously.

"Here he is now. Ask him who he wants to fuck. YASUO! HEY! YASUO! COME HERE!" Yasuo turned, grimacing, to see Ahri reach through the crowd and grab him by the arm.

He was standing in a circle with the entirety if the enemy. People he killed. The thought of them, blood gurgling from lacerations he caused, made him sick to his stomach.

"I have a question. How can you guys go day to day, killing each other, and then right after, be totally normal about it? I fucking killed all of you, yet here we are, asking me who I want to fuck. How do you do it? It's got to have some sort of emotional toll on you." Yasuo kept the bile down, recalling how he cut open Ahri from her crotch to her chin. He watched her bleed out and die.

"Well, it does take a while to get used to, especially if you use a blade. One thing that helps me when is a hug. If… if you need a hug… I'm here…" Lux blushed, and shied away.

Miss Fortune burst out laughing. "Lux, honey, this is why we don't let you talk in these conversations. A man like Yasuo needs a little more that hugs to comfort him." She smirked lustfully.

"When I first came here, I had just been exiled, and I needed somewhere to lay low for a while. I didn't know what I had signed up for. My first match was against Darius and Swain. I killed them both so many times. I was so angry. Swain came to me after the match and said he wanted me back in the military, that I shouldn't have been exiled. I almost agreed, then I remembered how I tore through his flesh a dozen times, and broke into tears. In front of him. My old general. I ran, and his in my room for a week, not eating, sleeping, and I couldn't cry. I used all of my tears in the first night. I still have trouble settling my nerves after matches, especially when I'm matched against friends." Riven was staring at her feet.

No one spoke. No one moved. No one knew what Riven was thinking. Yasuo moved first. He took her by the wrist, and pulled her away from the crowds. He led her to a balcony. A gentle breeze pushed against them, and their clothes flapped. Releasing her, he leaned on a balcony. So many questions swirled in his head. He couldn't form a proper thought. Three words came to his mouth, and tumbled out.

"You were there." He muttered.

"What Yasuo? I didn't hear that." She stepped closer.

"You were there."

"Wh…what? Where?" Riven stepped back. "Yasuo are you ok?" Her voice shook from Yasuo's ominous words, and her confession earlier.

Yasuo was silent for a while.

"December 9th, 22 CLE. You were there." He finally spoke.

Riven scoured her memory for the date. "22 CLE… that was when we were in Ionia…" she stopped. Her memories were fuzzy at best from that time. "Damn that Mad Chemist… I can't remember anything from that time."

"You can't remember what happened? Then let me remind you. Your people ransacked a harmless temple founded to make guardians. Not warriors. Your people slaughtered hundreds. I was tasked with defending my elder, but I didn't. You were the only one who I remember from that battle. We crossed blades, and you left before one of us could win. I didn't know where you went, so I made my way back to the temple. He- my Elder - was dead. Killed by a wind technique similar to mine." He turned to Riven. Wind was whipping powerfully around him. "I made it my life goal to find the killer of my Elder. And today, I found a Noxian, who was on that battle field in December 9th 22 CLE, who has a wind technique similar to mine." He stepped towards her, she stepped back. "So answer me, Riven the Exile, did you kill my Elder? Did you strike down a helpless old teacher, just because your superiors told you to?" A blast of wind knocked her off her feet. "Did. You. Kill. My. Elder?" Fists and teeth clenched, each step a step closer to losing his composure quickly. Riven had already lost hers. She tripped, and fell on her butt, sobbing before she hit the ground.

"I…don't re—remember…I can't remem—ber…"she choked out.

"What do you mean, you 'can't remember'? Answer me!" He yelled at her. He scooped her up by the collar and shook her. The mummer in the hall had died down, and footsteps led away. A steeple bell rang seven times.

Riven's head lolled back, exposing her neck. She was limp and helpless in Yasuo's grip.

"Si—Singed. The Mad Ch—Chemist. He brain washed me… with his fucking chemicals. It is… impossible for me to remember what happened before I left Ionia.

Yasuo relaxed his grip a little. "You… really can't remember?" He whispered. Regret was creeping quickly into his mind; his conscience was getting heavier by the second.

"No healer, mage or scientist knows why. I just can't. Singed refuses to tell me why. He just laughs whenever someone asks him." She choked for a second then brought her head up and looked at Yasuo for a moment. His head was dropped, and he was staring at the ground.

He whispered something.

"What…?" Riven barely heard him over her hyperventilating.

"I'm so…" his voice trailed off. He released her, and looked up. "I'm sorry. I should have known. I heard and knew about Noxian brain-washing. I'm sorry." They regarded each other as what they really both were. Two people alone, lost, scared of the world and just looking for a friend and some answers. Riven hugged him. He didn't return the embrace at first, too lost in his sorrow to realize she was still there. Warmth spread around him, as he noticed her. He wrapped himself around her, and leaned against the railing. Their faces buried in each other's shoulders, they cried together. At the same time, they both slid to their knees, and sat in each other's embrace, happy for a release from the real world.

The steeple bell rang nine times as Yasuo opened his eyes. Riven was asleep comfortably sitting in his lap with her head on his chest. One arm under her neck, the other in the crook of her legs, he kept her head rested on his shoulder. He strode quietly through the halls, looking for something he remembered to get back to his hallway. He passed a small, blue, fish like creature.

"Where are the apolitical halls? I'm a little lost." He whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping person in his arms.

The creature beckoned to follow, and skipped down the hallway in front of them. He took two lefts, and there they were.

"Thanks…" he tried to say, but the creature was gone. He strode to his door, and looked at hers. It was locked. Sighing, he set her on the bed and went to the balcony. As he opened the door, the wind crept up and kissed him. Leaning his torso over the rail, he tried to absorb as much of the wind as he could. It gushed across him, delightfully chilling him. He stood like that, staring at the stars and soaking up the wind for some time. He cherished moments like these, moments that can't get better.

Oh, but they can. You have someone else now, other than me. The wind whispered in his ear. Arms wrapped around his waist, and Riven poked her head through the crook of his elbow. She leaned against him.

"I should get going. We both need to sleep." She whispered.

Yasuo a=felt almost hurt. "Can't you stay a little longer?" He smiled sadly.

"Only if you tell me why you want to be around me. Just a few hours you wanted to kill me." She didn't look at him.

"For starters, you smell good," she chuckled. "You're one of the only people that is nice to me, you're the first friend that I've had in years, and your presence is comforting." He stopped.

"That's it? In that case I'll be leaving." She smirked at him, as he watched dumbfounded as she left. His head dipped. Striding back to his door, which was still lying on the floor, he resumed carving. As he carved, his mind wandered to what she said. Why do I want to be around her? What makes her so special? … Why the fuck do I care? I'm not supposed to get close to anyone here. I promised myself that. He looked at his dragon. So close to being complete, yet in reality, he would never see it so. As all artists, a work of art is never complete. It just looks good at that time. He sighed, and started carving again, his flow barely interrupted. The shavings grew around him, and created a barrier of thin crescents.

He sat back. That steeple rang twelve times. Blowing on the last corner of the door, the shavings billowed up and floated off the slab of carved wood. Lightly grabbing his brush and varnish from his satchel, still untouched on his kitchen counter, he began to apply it to the whole door. Fatigue of this day began to weigh heavily on his shoulders as he made his way to his bed.

His bed was cold and unmade. Soft, but unwelcoming. He let his mind wander, and it instantly went to Riven. He shoved her image away, and tried to go to sleep. He couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes, she was there. At first he thought it was because he was mad at her, but that wasn't it. He just couldn't tell. All night he lay there, pondering the swirl of emotions. He couldn't settle it, a hurricane of thought.

* * *

**MMMMMMMKKKAAAAAAYYYY that one was hard to push out. But I got it. We good. SO. That's it, and since that is maybe the hardest chapter I will (hopefully) write, this story should go faster.  
**


End file.
